The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to security systems.
Security systems provide a layer of defense against unsolicited visitors. Safety advice and best practices for answering doors and vetting unsolicited visitors may be available. Video doorbells, for example, among other technologies, may permit homeowners to answer a door without physically opening it, and may even permit people to remotely answer the door on behalf of unavailable individuals.